


Progression of a Relationship

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fem!Cloud, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: 'It starts, he thinks, when Genesis and Angeal joined Shinra’s soldier program.'





	Progression of a Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for too long and I've finally reached a point where I'm fine enough with it to post it.

It starts, he thinks, when Genesis and Angeal joined Shinra’s soldier program.

He hadn’t met them until some time later, not until they were Second Class SOLDIERs but he was still aware of their presence within the company.

Angeal Hewley was the perfect example of what the program was looking for; tall and a muscular build that would other become more defined with age and training, he carried with him an unwieldy blade that Sephiroth would be very effective even if Angeal could swing it with any level of efficiency. 

Genesis Rhapsodos was a completely different case; he was shorter, leaner, all around smaller than the other SOLDIER recruits, even with the muscles he came with he could barely handle the blades they were asked to train with. He was also prettier than the others too; his bright red hair an obvious difference from the dark hair Hewley and the other cadets sported. Sephiroth thought that the other would have been sent away by Shinra and labelled as a failure as a recruit.

He most likely would have, if not for his talent with Materia. Rhapsodos had a way of weaving spells together to create a symphony of magic that could level a building, something that no one else in SOLDIER could claim.

That skill alone was enough to keep him in the program even if he was looked down upon by the other cadets and covered in a motley of colours whenever Sephiroth caught sight of him. The negative attention didn’t seem to be affecting him though, the other seemed to barely notice the hissed insults and the new bruises rising on his skin.

He couldn’t help but be impressed by Rhapsodos’ attitude at the time. He was only a year older than he was at sixteen and he was already so determined to make something of himself.

Both were accepted into SOLDIER with little fanfare; Shinra had recently declared war with Wutai and they were losing more men than the executives had originally planned, so there were many spots that needed to be filled. Not to mention Professor Hollander seemed particularly invested in their advancement in SOLDIER. 

Sephiroth was deployed to Wutai soon after and wasn’t able to observe their progress through the ranks of SOLDIER.

When he returned from his tour of duty, it was to stories about how the two were quickly rising through the ranks. Hewley was the perfect image Shinra wanted to portray about the SOLDIER program; large, strong and clean, a kind young man that got alone with anyone. Rhapsodos, though barely able to handle a sword and only fought with Materia, was abrasive and eccentric but was somehow clawing his way up through the ranks with a single-minded determination that the other First Classes couldn’t help but respect.

Sephiroth’s first interaction with them was when he was ordered to report to the Science Department by Professor Hojo. They had been in the waiting room for some reason, most likely for a physical of some kind and they had both changed since the last time he had seen them.

They’d both gained height and muscle during his deployment, the SOLDIER injections adding strength to their frames. Hewley had gained more in the way of muscle while Rhapsodos’ frame remained slim and wiry, he could see why the other Firsts were impressed with Rhapsodos’ progress. He probably would have remained a Third if not for how determined he was to make something of himself.

Rhapsodos had been the first to notice him, saluting a respectful greeting and alerting Hewley to his presence. The larger teen turned in his direction, giving him a kind smile and a small wave of his own. He acknowledge their greetings but was called into the exam room by Hojo before they could do anything else, they were gone from the room when he emerged hours later.

He truly interacts with them for the first time a few weeks later while eating in the Shinra cafeteria, they had surprised him when they dropped into the seats across from him. Rhapsodos had appeared first, immediately drawing Sephiroth’s attention from his own food when he placed a tray on the table and sat down with a polite greeting.

Hewley followed soon after, offering a kinder greeting as he sat down next to Rhapsodos and began to pick at the cafeteria food. Sephiroth blinked at them for a moment before returning to his own tray of food.

They were silent for several moments until he heard a throat clear from across from him, drawing his attention to the two across from him. Rhapsodos seemed to be the one who had cleared his throat as he was the one focusing on him with a steady gaze. When Rhapsodos noticed he had his attention, he offered his hand and formally introduced himself, “Genesis Rhapsodos, pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Sephiroth stared at the offered hand for a moment before taking it in his own hand, noticing that the hand was missing the callouses that the SOLDIER’s hand held. His voice was stiff as he replied to Rhapsodos’ introduction. “Sephiroth.”

Rhapsodos seemed pleased by his answer, nodding with a satisfied smile and taking his hand back. Hewley decided to add his own introduction, though without a handshake, “Angeal Hewley,” the other’s name was accompanied by a kind smile and small wave.

Sephiroth gave an acknowledging nod and tried to focus on his food, listening to the soft conversation between the other two at the table. Rhapsodos wouldn’t allow him to remain silent though and kept trying to draw him into the conversation, despite the short, concise answers he gave them.

Rhapsodos seemed to be treating each word out of him like a victory, which confused Sephiroth at first but Hewley seemed to treat it as a common occurance so he put it out of his mind.

Overall, the experience was a pleasant one and he was not opposed to it when Rhapsodos and Hewley continued to sit with him at lunch.

* * *

 

Months passed and they slowly became friends; Sephiroth had never really had friends before so the experience was a new one for him and he hadn’t been quite sure that they were friends. But Genesis and Angeal, as they had insisted he call them, insisted that they were so he chose to believe them.

Rumours quickly circulated Shinra about their friendship and Sephiroth had many of his fellow Firsts approach him with words of concern; they warned him that Genesis was merely using him to further his own career within Shinra. Sephiroth hadn’t been sure what to believe; Genesis had been sincere in each of their interactions but he hadn’t been able to dismiss the thought from his mind.

Genesis was undoubtedly an ambitious person.

He had decided that the best course of action to take would be to question Genesis about his worries directly, he doubted that Genesis would lie to him if he asked. He had broached the topic a lunch a few days later, when it just the two of them at the table. 

Angeal had apparently been held back for one reason or another, so Sephiroth decided to use the opportunity to question Genesis about his concerns.Genesis’ response had been extended silence, during which he started to fear that the other was going to burn the building down around the, before dissolving into peals of uproarious laughter and drawing the attention of everyone else in the cafeteria.

Sephiroth was willing to admit that the sound was pleasing to his ears.

Genesis calmed his laughter eventually, taking deep breaths to fill his oxygen-starved lungs. “ _ My friend the fates are cruel _ ,” he quoted, voice coloured with laughter. “I have no interest in riding coattails, I’ll get to the top by my own merits, just wait and see.”

Sephiroth found himself reassured by Genesis’ words, the teen had gotten himself to Second Class without anyone’s help and he had no doubts that his friend would make First soon enough. He told that to anyone who came to him with concerns about Genesis from then on, his friend didn’t need his help to get ahead and there was no bases for their concerns. 

Genesis was given the chance to prove himself during their deployment to Wutai.

Genesis spent most of the deployment hanging back and shooting magic at any enemies that slipped past their defences. He took down several insurgents on his own; they had thought the Materia-user an easy target as he lacked a weapon of substance, needless to say, none had lived to tell of their mistake.

Genesis had left smouldering corpses at each battlefield.

His shining moment came while they were being bombarded by enemy insurgents and monsters alike and the majority of their SOLDIERs were injured and unable to fight. They had been slowly losing ground against the enemy, being forced closer and closer to their base.

Sephiroth had been starting to fear that they would be forced to either abandon the area or continue to fight in hopes the others would manage to escape. Then Genesis had done  _ something _ .

The world around them erupted in bright colour and his ears deafened with the force of whatever Materia Genesis had used against the enemy. He endured the sensations as the magic ran its course, leaving a peculiar taste on his tongue as it dispersed. The air sparked with heat and energy long after the enemy had been eliminated.

He had remained tense for a few moments, hearing Angeal rush to Genesis’ side behind him but unable to follow until he was sure that they were safe. He relaxed when none approached them, it seemed that whatever magic Genesis had cast had swept through the entirely of the enemy’s ranks and any that had survived the onslaught of magic had fled the area.

He turned to his friends once he was sure they were safe and found himself momentarily frozen by the look on Genesis’ face.

Pride, disbelief and pure euphoria painted Genesis’ features, his eyes were lit up with the magic that still sparked around him. Red and blue sparks danced over pale skin, moving along his friend’s skin until it dispersed into the earthen ground beneath them.

Angeal had one of his hand’s on Genesis’ shoulder and seemed to be trying to pull the other out of his thoughts, seemingly unaware of the sparks that ran from Genesis’ form up into his own arm. Sephiroth’s ears were still recovering from the deafening swirl of magic but he could hear the soft words Angeal was saying to their friend.

Genesis blinked slowly, listing forward slightly as he came back to himself. He slowly turned his head between them and the rest of their surroundings, his brow furrowing as he spoke in a soft, confused voice. “Is everyone ok?”

Sephiroth flicked his gaze to the few SOLDIERs that had been holding the line with them, they were staring at Genesis with a stunned awe. He dropped down in front of Genesis, noticing how the other’s pupils were blown wide, and answered him. “Everyone’s as well as they can be Genesis,” he reaching out to grasp Genesis’ shoulder to straighten him a bit, ignoring the red and blue that sparked uncomfortably against his skin. “You’ve done well.”

Genesis nodded distractedly and tried to stand up but both Sephiroth and Angeal kept their grips on him and wouldn’t allow him to move. Genesis glared at them but they both ignored him, instead focusing on each other and working together to stand Genesis up safely.

“I, I’m ok,” Genesis breathed in irritation, he forced his head up to look Sephiroth in the eye as he spoke, “I’m fine.”

“Of course you are,” Angeal snorted, securing his arm firmly around their friend as Sephiroth shifted to Genesis’ other side. “Let’s get you to Medical,” Angeal jerked his head in the direction of the tent and Sephiroth nodded his agreement to the other over Genesis’ head.

Sephiroth called out to the other SOLDIERs to hold the line until they were relieved, hearing their affirmatives as they started to direct Genesis to Medical.

“I don’t need Medical.” Genesis spat, trying to pull away from their hold, “I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine Genesis,” Angeal stated, his voice as firm as his hold on their friend. “Besides, Cloud would murder me if you die before making First.”

Sephiroth found himself confused by Angeal’s words, he’d never heard them talk about anyone named  _ Cloud _ before.

“Yeah,” Genesis breathed, his tone soft and affection. “She’d tear you apart.” He lost whatever fight he had in his body then, letting them take him to Medical.

Sephiroth resolved to ask his friends about ‘Cloud’ later.

* * *

 

He didn’t get the chance to ask who Cloud was until they returned from Wutai, too concerned with keeping them alive while taking as much ground as they could under the president’s orders. Genesis used the Materia twice more before their deployment finished, leaving him less exhausted with each cast.

They were exhausted by the time they were relieved by the next group of SOLDIERs four months after the start of their deployment.

There was a rush of activity when they returned to Shinra as they were debriefed by the Director. By the time Sephiroth was called in for his debrief there was already talk of promotions in the air.

His opportunity to ask Genesis about Cloud arose a few days after their return to Shinra. They were planning to spend the night watching movies together in his apartment, just him and Genesis as Angeal wasn’t going to be there.

Their friend had originally been planning on joining them as he usually did but they had encouraged him to accept the offer to go out with some of the other Seconds. He had resisted them at first but ultimately had decided to join the Seconds, they could always arrange to spend time together at another time.

Genesis would be arriving at his apartment soon so Sephiroth was arranging some of the things they might need for his arrival, mainly the delivery menus they had insisted he keep in his apartment and the hand-knitted blanket he kept on his couch. Genesis had given him two such blankets for his apartment, stating that he needed them more than he himself did.

His apartment was their usual place for something like this, as Genesis and Angeal shared an apartment with two other Seconds and they didn’t seem to have the best relationship with them. Genesis had had altercations with them in the past, but nothing too negative had come from it; a few bruises were nothing new to the older teen.

His apartment had slowly been gaining more touches from his friends as time went on, the menus and blankets only some of the things that made the space looked lived in. Parts of his bookshelf had been taken over by the two older teens, some of Genesis’ favourite works were mixed in with his texts and there was almost an entire shelf of movies on his shelf.

There was knocking on his door a few moments later and he opened the door to allow Genesis into his apartment. The other was dressed in comfortable, everyday clothes; a pair of comfortable pants and a brightly coloured button-up, he himself was dressed in soft lounge pants and a long-sleeve shirt.

“Hello Sephiroth,” Genesis greeted with a smile, tone warm and teasing. “Are you ready for our date night?”

Sephiroth was stunned for a few moments, staring at his friend as he processed the other’s words. He didn’t know how to respond to them, nor the warmth that suddenly flared in his chest at hearing them.

Genesis’ face fell at his silence, words rushed in a concerned, apologetic tone, “I’m sorry, I meant it as a joke. I didn’t mean to upset you, Sephiroth.”

Sephiroth schooled his expression, ignoring the stab of disappointment he felt at Genesis’ apology, “It’s ok,” he knew that Genesis was teasing, there was no need to get his hopes up, “I was simply shocked.”

Genesis nodded at him, relaxing from his tense posture as he walked into the apartment the previous atmosphere disappearing. He watched his friend move through the apartment to the shelf holding their dvds and run his finger along the spines, deciding what to put on.

Sephiroth didn’t have much of a preference so what they watched was usually decided by Angeal and Genesis, there were a few films of each genre on his shelf so they had a variety to choose from. He made his way over to the couch, sitting in one of the corners and watching Genesis pick out a film and put it on.

Genesis dropped down next to him on the couch once the dvd was starting up, sprawling across the length of it as he usually did. They made it halfway through the movie in comfortable quiet, with Genesis complaining about the actors and the story, before Sephiroth brought up what he wanted to ask his friend.

“Genesis?” He started, immediately catching his friend’s attention. “Who’s Cloud?”

Genesis blinked up at him from his sprawled position, face confused for a moment before realization washed over him. “You’ve heard us talk about her, have you?” Sephiroth nodded his answer and Genesis continued, “It’s a bit of a story, I’m afraid.”

Sephiroth’s gaze narrowed on his friend and he remained silent, waiting for the older teen to start talking.

Genesis rolled his eyes at him in an exasperated manner, “if you insist,” he said in an amused voice. “She’s a friend from home, we grew up together and she pushed me to follow my dreams by coming to Midgar.” His next words were spoken almost flippantly, “she’s also my wife.”

Sephiroth frozen at his friend’s words, shock and disbelief warring in his chest. That couldn’t be true, Genesis had only recently turned seventeen, he couldn’t be married already.

His expression must have shown something as Genesis offered him a wane smile accompanied by a small shrug, “it was arranged by our parents I’m afraid. A sort of business decision on their part.”

Sephiroth blinked, this was a new piece of information about his friend, the older teen never talked about his family or life back in Banora. “A business decision?”

“My parents own the Banora White Apple Orchards,” Genesis explained. “Cloud’s family owns a transportation business, they thought it would be in their best interest to join the two together; my family would always have someone to transport their goods and her family would be the only ones my family did that kind of business with.”

So both families had used their children as bargaining tools to further their own agenda.

“When were you married?” Sephiroth asked, wishing to know more about Genesis’ life in Banora while the other was willing to share.

Genesis sighed heavily, shifting on the couch, “not long before coming to Midgar.” 

That sounded odd to him, he had been taught that people waited until adulthood before marriage came into the picture. “But, you were only sixteen at the time.”

“It was originally planned for us to wed when we were twenty,” Genesis explained in a bland tone. “But they decided it was necessary to move the date up when I decided to join SOLDIER.”

Sephiroth’s eyes narrowed, voice reflecting the confusion he felt, “why would your decision to join Shinra make them move up the wedding date?”

“ _ My soul corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment _ . They thought I’d get myself killed before I was twenty and they didn’t want to lose their business partners because I couldn’t keep myself alive.” Genesis’ tone was still bland, seemingly resigned to the fact that his family cared more about their business than their child.

Sephiroth’s gaze narrowed at his friend, a thought suddenly entering his head. “I’ve never seen you wearing a ring.”

Genesis blinked at him for a stunned moment, “I don’t really wear it.” Genesis explained, lifting a thin chain from where it rested inside of his shirt. The chain held a plain, gold band on it, a nice simple piece of jewellery he hadn’t expected from Genesis.

“I was expecting something a bit less, plain from you.” He couldn’t help but note gaining a soft scowl from his friend.

“It’s not,” Genesis agreed, “I want to get us something more personal once I have the opportunity. I deserve something more than this.”

Sephiroth couldn’t help that snort that got out of him, making Genesis grin up at him. He decided to change the subject back to their original topic, “what’s Cloud like?”

Genesis’ face relaxed sudden his eyes softening and a warm smile settling on his features, causing something to twist in Sephiroth’s chest. “She’s my sunlight; bright, radiant and always there for me, even if I can’t see her. I adore basking in her warmth and how she won’t let anyone jerk her around.” He sighed softly, smile growing sad as he finished speaking, “I miss her, sometimes.”

“She sounds nice,” Sephiroth said softly, unable to come up with anything else.

“She is,” Genesis said, taking out his Shinra-issued PHS and showing him a picture of a blonde-haired young woman next to a large bike. She was wearing dirt-covered travelling clothes and there were a few bandages visible in the photo, but she had a satisfied smile on her face, her bright-blue eyes gazing at the photographer with a soft-look.

“When was this taken?” He couldn’t help asking, staring at the picture of Cloud.

“Right after Angeal and I made Second,” Genesis explained, “She brought some things from Angeal’s mother and my parents from Banora with her, she was very proud of making it to Midgar on her own merits.” Genesis sounded equally as proud of her accomplishment.

“She sounds nice,” Sephiroth said awkwardly, unable to come up with anything else.

“She promised to come to Midgar after we made First Class,” his friend informed him in a bright tone. “I’m sure you’ll like her.”

Genesis sounded so certain that Sephiroth couldn’t help but agree with the older teen. He wouldn’t mind meeting someone Genesis held in such high regard.

* * *

 

Sephiroth got to meet Cloud a few months later at the dinner President Shinra arranged to welcome the new SOLDIER First Classes.

Angeal and Genesis were busy the week preceding the dinner so he didn’t get to see them until he watched them enter the function room being rented out for the event. He watched them come through the door from the wall he had decided to occupy, taking in their appearance as they lingered just by the doorway.

They were both wearing suits, though the material fit them much better than the last time he had seen them in such attire. Genesis had most likely convinced Angeal that they needed to get clothing that actually fit them for the dinner.

He had been about to push himself from the wall and walk over to his friends when someone joined them from outside of his view. He recognized Cloud from the photos Genesis had shown him of her and he watched as the mage pulled her against his side and pressed their mouths together in a kiss.

He took a moment to take in her appearance from the other side of the room. She was wearing a simple, black evening gown that contrasted with her shoulder-length blonde hair.

He took a deep breath and moved from his position, walking towards his friends and the woman accompanying Genesis.

Angeal was the first one to notice him and he quickly alerted the other two to the fact that he was approaching them. They moved towards him; Angeal with a small smile, Genesis looking quite at home in this setting and Cloud taking him in a more reserved manner.

“Sephiroth!” Genesis greeted brightly when he was close enough, “this is my darling wife, Cloud.” He met her gaze with a nod, getting one in return. “Cloud, this is our friend Sephiroth.”

She stared at him a few moments, as if searching for something. Her expression shifted suddenly, a kind smile spreading over her face. It was a nice smile, it lit up her eyes and brightened her entire expression. “It’s nice to meet you,” she said kindly, her voice was pleasing to his ears and she seemed genuinely happy to be speaking to him, unlike a lot of the people he had already spoken to tonight.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” he responded earning a pleased grin from Genesis.

“This is certainly a party,” Angeal mused, looking around at all the expensively dressed people. “I wasn’t expecting all of this.”

“Shinra likes to show off their assets,” Sephiroth stated offhandedly, already all to used to the company’s attitude towards the SOLDIERs. “You’ll be subjected to it more now that you’re a First Class.”

He observed the difference between his friend’s expressions, Angeal’s foreboding look contrasting with Genesis’ pleased grin. Angeal released a heavy sigh, “great.”

“Come, my friend,” Genesis urged, fixing Angeal with a look. “It’s a free meal, I thought you’d be overjoyed at that.”

Angeal’s expression turned thoughtful as he considered Genesis’ words.

Sephiroth was saved from speaking by Cloud’s voice. “I might end up murdering someone if I have to come to too many of these.” She stated blandly.

He turned his gaze back to her and was momentarily surprised by the scowl marring her expression.

“Don’t worry darling,” Genesis reassured her with a soft, teasing grin, pressing a peck to her cheek. “We won’t judge you if you murder someone. We’ll be too busy fighting off the Turks.”

Sephiroth found himself laughing softly at Genesis’ response, listening as Cloud laughed with him. Angeal rolled his eyes with a fond expression, “please don’t encourage her, Genesis.”

“But if I don’t encourage her, then I’m being a bad husband.” Genesis reasoned in a deadpan voice, face completely serious.

Cloud snorted, looking around the room. “I’m going to need a few drinks if I want to survive tonight.” She turned back to Genesis, looking up at him with her big, blue eyes. “Genesis, you want to be a good husband and find me something?”

“As you wish, my dear.” Genesis agreed dramatically, “don’t start murdering people until I get back.”

Genesis moved away from them then, making a beeline for the free bar. There was still quite a bit of time before they needed to find their assigned seats for the dinner but Sephiroth decided he would stay with his friends instead of mingling with more of the executives of Shinra.

He wanted to talk with Cloud a bit more, anyway.

* * *

 

He didn’t have a chance to speak to Cloud again until a few weeks later, after all the specifics of Genesis’ and Angeal’s promotion had been handled and the two had been assigned their new accommodation.

Those specifics included their new set of boosters and injections. Angeal had gotten his first a few days before Genesis and Sephiroth had volunteered to collect the man from the Science Department and bring him back to his apartment so he could sleep off the effects of his injections.

Angeal had been woozy and confused but he had listened to Sephiroth’s urgings and he had managed to get the older man back to his apartment without any kind of issue.

Now, when he was doing the same for Genesis, he wished that the mage was half as cooperative as Angeal had been.

Genesis had a completely different reaction to his injections; less confused and more overly affectionate, pressing close to him and nuzzling into the fabric of his jacket. He would have been embarrassed by his behaviour if he knew how he was acting, he’d have to make a note about his friend’s reaction to their new level of injections for the future. 

He managed to get Genesis to his apartment eventually, taking much more time than it had with Angeal. He was surprised when Cloud opened the door to them, though he probably shouldn’t have been. The mage was certainly overjoyed to see her there.

“Darling!” He cried, a slight slur to his words, stumbling forward on uncertain feet. Sephiroth’s grip was the only thing keeping the man on his feet at that point. “I have returned as promised!”

Cloud’s expression was fond as she took in the mage, looking Genesis over as Sephiroth ushered him deeper into the apartment. He set him down on the sofa, almost following him down when the man refused to release his grip on him.

Genesis slumped back against the couch, throwing his arm over his eyes with a groan. Sephiroth turned when he felt a hand touch his arm, looking down to see Cloud moving around him with a glass of water in her hand.

He watched her as she set the glass down before turning to Genesis’ slumped form. “Up a bit Gen,” she requested, standing in front of his head. “Just for a bit.”

Genesis groaned, lifting his upper body from the couch and letting Cloud sit before dropping back down. Cloud reached out and grasped the glass of water once again, holding it securely in her hand.

“You need to drink this before you die on me,” she informed him, causing Genesis to peer up at her with a confused gaze. “I don’t want you dying on the couch, it doesn’t deserve that.”

Genesis blinked up at her seemingly realizing what she was saying, “ok darling.” He said, lifting himself up to lean against Cloud’s side. She watched him for a moment, ensuring that he wasn’t about to fall over before giving him the glass.

Genesis quickly drained it, drinking all the water before handing the glass back to Cloud. He slumped back down then, resting his head on her lap and closing his eyes once again. He sighed when Cloud started carding her fingers through his hair, pressing back into her hand with a soft, content noise.

Sephiroth felt like he was intruding, seeing something that wasn’t meant for his eyes. He turned away from the two, running his gaze over the apartment instead.

They’d only been occupying the space for a little over a week and already it looked more lived in than his own apartment; there were blankets and soft pillows scattered around the room and he could see their boots, coats and weapons in the entry way. He could see into the kitchen area from his position, there were a few dishes by the sink and several menus stuck to the fridge. He didn’t doubt that this place was only going to become more personalized as time passed.

“You alright?” Cloud’s unexpected question broke him from his musings.

She was watching him with a concerned look when he turned to her, big blue eyes trained on his face. He dropped his gaze from her face for a moment, observing how Genesis seemed to have succumbed to sleep.

“I’m fine,” he assured her, lifting his gaze back to her face as he answered.

He didn’t think she believed him, not if her expression was anything to go by. She was watching him with an intent gaze, considering him quietly. “If you’re sure,” she said, conceding the issue for the moment though her tone was disbelieving.

He nodded quietly and they lapsed into silence for a few minutes as Sephiroth considered a topic to talk to Cloud about. They hadn’t spoken to each other since the dinner and he was curious about her.

“You’re a courier, yes?” He started, remembering Genesis saying something along those lines. “Do you enjoy it?”

She nodded, a bright smile lighting up her face as she answered, “I am. I love being able to travel so much.”

Her response was an easy one, she said it automatically, barely giving it a thought before speaking. She must have given it numerous times in her life for it to be so easy to say. “What’s your favourite part of travelling?” He asked, wanting her to expand on her previous answer.

Cloud paused for a few moments, thinking through her answer. She kept moving her fingers through Genesis’ hair, the movements catching his attention.

If she noticed where his attention was focused then she didn’t comment on it. “I like how different it all is,” she told him after a few minutes, drawing his attention back to her face. “Everywhere I go is unique in its own way and it makes visiting them exciting.”

He hummed thoughtfully, considering her words. He hadn’t had the chance to experience anything like that in Wutai due to the war Shinra was raging against them. He hoped he had a chance to do so after the fighting was done and that there was still a culture to experience when he did.

“What about you?” She asked curiously, “what do you enjoy about working here?”

His brow furrowed as he considered her words, he didn’t know if he did enjoy anything about working here. His gaze dropped back to Genesis’ sleeping form, taking in his friend’s peaceful expression.

“I enjoy working with my friends,’ He answered quietly, avoiding her gaze as he spoke. “Fighting alongside them is enjoyable.”

“That’s a good thing to enjoy.” Was her response, her voice was kind as she spoke.

He lifted his gaze to her face, taking in her kind expression and the soft smile on her face. He couldn’t help the soft smile that spread across his own face in answer to hers.

They lapsed into easy silence then, neither of them feeling the need to fill the quiet of the room.

* * *

 

Cloud wasn’t in Midgar often, busy with her own work, so they didn’t spend much time with each other. At least, not anything close to the amount of time he spent with Genesis and Angeal.

The two new Firsts had settled into their new enhancements and duties well and the three of them were due for their next deployment to Wutai, Shinra was hoping that the inclusion of two more First Class SOLDIERs to the battlefield would turn the tides in their favour. Sephiroth thought that having the three of them deployed at once was a bit of overkill against the people of Wutai but Shinra didn’t care for his opinion, simply wanting him to fight for their cause without complaint.

Angeal had an easier time adjusting to things than Genesis did; his obvious size and strength winning him respect amongst the other SOLDIERs while Genesis’ skills were looked over more often than not. At least they were until the mage started throwing fire at anyone who couldn’t keep their opinion to themselves.

The fireballs combined with his skills on the field soon forced them to reevaluate their opinions of him. Genesis was very happy with how things had progressed, a pleased smile would brighten his face whenever one of the Cadets or the Troopers flinched away from him in terror when they passed him in the corridors.

Angeal thought their friend was far too pleased by the reaction but Sephiroth firmly believed that the intimidation tactics were a necessity for the slighter man; Genesis didn’t want anyone doubting his orders during a mission after all. Angeal stopped complaining so much about the man’s attitude after that.

Genesis ignored Angeal, focusing instead on figuring out how to use the sword the executive’s had forced on him.

With his enhancements Genesis was able to lift the sword but he was unable to use it as a weapon; something that frustrated the mage to no end. There was also the fact that if he could somehow manage to wield the sword, he would have to do so with both his hands; making it impossible for him to use Materia to the best of his abilities.

Sephiroth tried to help his friend where he could but there was little he could do to help his friend with the issue, this was something Genesis had to figure out on his own.

The slighter First somehow managed to find a solution to the issue.

He somehow managed to retrofit a guard onto the smallest sword he could get his hand on, allowing him to only need to use his right hand to wield the weapon. It was unbalanced and awkward to use but Genesis managed; he even managed to etch a few runes onto the blade so that he could channel his magic through it.

It made the blade a very pretty red colour. The colour and the grip drew a lot of attention from the other SOLDIERs but by now they knew better than to antagonize Genesis.

Genesis was becoming quite proficient with his weapon.

* * *

 

Cloud’s appearances were quite sporadic, meaning she and Genesis often missed each other completely due to the difference in their schedules. Sephiroth had lost count of how many times he had entered Genesis’ apartment to do something for his friend only to find Cloud sprawled across the couch.

Today was one of those times, he had entered the apartment to water his friend’s flowers and found Cloud sprawled across the couch with a book in hand.

“Hey,” she greeted, so used to the occurrence that she didn’t bother to raise her head from her book. “You looking after his flowers again?”

“Yes,” he answered, moving past her to complete the task Genesis had given him. His friend adored having flowers around and did everything in his power to ensure that he managed to keep them alive in Midgar. THe ones he had now were very pleasing to the eye, large, bright things that came in an array of blues and purples, Sephiroth didn’t mind being able to see them each day. They were a welcome break from the greys that made up the majority of Midgar.

He takes his time with the flowers, making sure he cared for them the exact way that Genesis had shown him prior to his deployment before returning to the main room of the apartment. He sat down across from Cloud and greeted her properly, “it’s good to see you again.”

“You too,” she answered, lifting her gaze from her book with a soft smile. “Work been treating you well?”

“Missions have been sparser since Genesis and Angeal reached First,” he answered. His last deployment had been almost six months prior, the additions of Genesis and Angeal to the rank of First meaning that there were others that could be sent to Wutai instead of him. “I’ll be replacing Angeal at the end of his current deployment.”

She nodded at his answer, well aware of their current deployment schedule. “Hopefully things will settle down soon,” she said, voice telling him how little she believed in that statement. “Until then, you’ve got me for an entire week.”

That was odd, usually she was only in Midgar for two to three days at most, she hadn’t stayed for longer since Genesis’ and Angeal’s promotion. “What brought this on?” He questioned, confident that she wouldn’t take offense to his question.

She hummed softly, shifting in her seat before answering him. “Found a new worker, she’s a bit young but I think she’ll work out.”

He hadn’t been expecting that; he thought that it would be something along the lines of work drying up for the moment, giving her a bit of free time. A new worker was something else entirely.

“You’ll be taking her to Banora for training, then?” He asked, mind quickly considering all the things that might affect her plans. He couldn’t think of much that would but he’d help as much as he could if something did come up.

“Yeah, I’m sure she’ll like it. Slum girl.” She explained, relaxing back against the couch and turning to face him completely.

“Ah,” he breathed, that definitely sounded like something she would do; taking someone out of the Slums to give them a better chance at life. “Good luck with your endeavours.”

“Tell me about how you’ve been,” she requested, gaze focused on him. “I want to know what you’ve been up to, besides looking after Gen’s flowers.”

He blinked at her for a moment before relaxing in his seat, he didn’t have anything he need to be doing so and he enjoyed talking with Cloud. He definitely wouldn’t mind spending a bit more time with the woman.   
  


* * *

 

Everything changed drastically one day, months after Shinra had decided to reduce their influence in Wutai.

Both he and Genesis were in Midgar while Angeal was deployed in Wutai, fighting the dwindling resistance in Wutai and bringing the war closer to its end. Genesis would be the one relieving him from this deployment, but that wasn’t for another month.

Cloud was with them, having taken a few weeks off to spend time with Genesis while he was in Midgar. They had invited him to dinner tonight in their apartment, informing him that there was something they wanted to talk to him about afterwards.

Dinner had been enjoyable despite how obviously nervous Genesis was throughout the entirety of it, Cloud and Genesis both knew their way around a kitchen and he always enjoyed eating with them. Genesis fidgeted constantly, fiddling with his cutlery and flicking his gaze between Cloud and himself.

Cloud remained calm during the meal, eating calmly and carrying the conversation. If Sephiroth ignored Genesis’ behaviour than it was a normal dinner and his friends weren’t worrying him by refusing to speak about the reason behind his presence tonight until afterwards.

Genesis nearly sprang from his seat when they were all finished, taking everything back to the kitchen while Cloud ushered Sephiroth into the main area and sat him down on the couch. She took a seat next to him and distracted him with small talk until Genesis returned and perched himself on the coffee table before them.

He remained silent though, opening his mouth before shutting it quickly and turning his gaze onto Cloud with a confused expression. She sighed, rolling her eyes at him and drawing Sephiroth’s attention to herself as she started speaking. “Genesis and I have been talking,” she started, reaching out to rest her hand over his. “We want to try dating, all three of us, if you’d be interested in that.”

He blinked at her, shocked by her words. He didn’t think he understood what she was saying, they couldn’t possibly be saying what he thought she was. “What?” He questioned, flicking his gaze between them.

“We want to date you!” Genesis said, words bursting from his mouth in a rush. “Both of us. And we want you to date the both of us.” He gestured between them as he spoke, hands flowing between one exaggerated movement and the next with an easy grace. “If you want to, that is.”

“How would that even work?” He asked them, wanting to be sure of everything before he made his decision.

“Well,” Cloud started, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and tightening her fingers on the hand still under hers. “It’d go like tonight did; spending time together, maybe with dinner, maybe a movie, but with a few... extras thrown in.”

“Extras?”

“Extras,” she nodded, squeezing his hand under hers. “Sitting a bit closer than before, holding hands, maybe a kiss at the end of the night.” She shrugged as she finished speaking, soft smile still on her face. 

Sephiroth flicked his gaze to Genesis, observing how closely he was watching them and the way he fidgeted with his hands as he waited for his response. “I’ve never done anything like this before,” he told them, wanting them to know how little he knew about what they were offering.

“We don’t really know what we’re doing either,” Genesis said, shoulders relaxing at Sephiroth’s response. “We just know that we both enjoy your company and want to see where this goes.”

Sephiroth took a few moments just to look at his friends, taking in their nervous expressions and how sincere they were. He didn’t know how well this was going to work out but he knew that he was interested in finding out.

“Alright,” he breathed, watching the way they both released a relieved breath at his answer. “I would like to try as well.”

Genesis grinned at him, face lighting up and causing his heart to stutter in his chest as Cloud’s fingers threaded through his own. He already felt that he had made a decision that he would be happy with.


End file.
